(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of an assembly type floor or wall tile.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional floor or wall tiles of marble or wood are formed from genuine materials of a considerable thickness, which is not only a waste of material when used in furnishing, they also have the disadvantages of heaviness, high material costs and transport costs, inconvenient construction, and difficult repair and replacement. For wooden floor or wall tiles, they are bonded by means of adhesives, and may become deformed due to improper bonding. For stone floor or wall tiles, they may be easily broken during transportation, and the bonding thereof may be affected by dampness coming up from the ground below, resulting in loosening or disengagement of the tiles. The above problems have to be overcome.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of an assembly type floor or wall tile to eliminate the drawbacks associated with the prior art. The assembly type floor or wall tile includes a face layer of stone or wooden material, and a bottom layer of plastic, which are injection molded and bonded integrally so that they will not disengage, and the stone face layer is not vulnerable to breaking. Besides, the present invention has the features of dampness and fire resistance, material savings, reduced costs, lightness, and easy transport. Besides, the periphery of the bottom layer is provided with projecting and indented retaining posts, the bottom side thereof being formed with a plurality of grooves that have a circular, square or any suitable shape, and that are narrow at the opening and wide at the bottom. The retaining posts are for assembly purposes to facilitate construction and permit repair and replacement. The grooves in the bottom side has the effects of shock-absorbing, ventilation, reinforced structure, plastic material savings, and lightness. During laying out, cement or other bonding agent may be used to fill in the grooves to increase the bonding force to prevent disengagement.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.